Job Together
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first StarCraft and Overwatch fanfiction, and it took place after Legacy of the Void.


"Found the location of our friend, Sarah?" Raynor said while blasting Talon soldiers that are crossing his path.

"In a little while, Jim," Kerrigan responds while trying to search for their target's location via computer while she has to shoot down the Talon soldiers that are in her way.

Ever since they were reunited after Amon is destroyed, Raynor and Kerrigan have started living together. How nice they finally got the happy ending they deserved.

Now they took in a job they found on the board prior to going to a Talon base to save someone called Amélie Lacroix also known as Widowmaker. Apparently, she isn't one of them, really. She's just a victim of their brainwashing. Since they find that abominable especially when they made her murdered her husband Gérard, they accepted the job offer, hence the reason they're on the base.

"Any time, Sarah!" Raynor called while continuing to blast more Talon soldiers.

"Almost there, Jim!" Kerrigan said while shooting more Talon soldiers. Their target's location has been found. "Got it! She's in the hangar!"

"Okay, let's meet up there and save Amélie."

"Affirmative."

They went to the hangar to stop the brainwashed assassin from carrying on another murder. When they got there, it seems everything is quiet.

Too quiet.

"Watch out, Jim!" Kerrigan sensed the Widowmaker's line of fire on Jim, so she made a rescue. In return, she quickly returned fire, but their opponent zipped from her position. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never been better," Raynor stands up on his own and they smiled to each other.

"So it was you two who were intruding," Widowmaker said coldly.

"That's right," Kerrigan confirmed. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I have no interest in telling you," the brainwashed assassin refuses to tell what her superiors have ordered her to do. "Since you are in the way, I'll have to kill you both before I can leave the base."

"You're welcome to try," Raynor said as he and Kerrigan have their rifles aimed at her.

"Very well, then," Widowmaker smirked. "Looks like you two have a death wish after all."

She zips upward while avoiding their line of fire. Having hid herself from them, she attempts to shoot a poison vial on them. Unfortunately, Kerrigan sensed her attack as she quickly grabs it and toss it back to her. This got her exposed as she attempted to move to another hiding spot.

Unfortunately for her, Raynor quickly shot her, but not fatally as she needs to be alive so that she can be saved. He attempts to charge on her and quickly tosses her to the platform. She started shooting bullets at him and Kerrigan with her weapon in an assault rifle form, prompting them to find cover.

"Any ideas?" Raynor asked.

"Just one," Kerrigan responds.

In fact, she made herself open to Widowmaker as she started shoot back in return. While this is happening, Raynor tackles the latter to restrain her. With her restrained, Kerrigan injected the antidote created by Winston into her system, putting her into unconscious.

"Let's take her back to an Overwatch base," Kerrigan takes note of what to do next.

* * *

In Watchpoint: Gibraltar...

Raynor and Kerrigan, along with Winston, looked at the unconscious Widowmaker to the infirmary where they hope that Winston's antidote worked. After a few minutes, she quickly woke up, looking confused but she knows she's in the infirmary.

"Amélie?" Kerrigan said the blue-skinned woman's true name, in hopes of getting a response.

"Yes, it's me," was the response.

It worked. The antidote worked. The two are relieved that they have successfully saved her. Winston is pleased with the result. He is glad that Amélie Lacroix has returned at last.

"Welcome back, Amélie," the genius gorilla hugged her.

"Winston..." she hugged him in return. "I just had the longest nightmare. In it, I took the lives of countless innocents, including Gérard. Speaking of which, where is he? I'm sure he wants to see me."

"Um, about that, Amélie?" Raynor started while looking unsure if he should tell her that her nightmare has become reality. Nevertheless, he chose to tell her the truth. "Sarah and I are going to tell you something, and I'm sure you're not going to like it."

"Oh, okay..." she said in agreement.

"For starters, look at yourself in the mirror."

Following his words, she stands up from her bed and looked at herself in a full body mirror. She saw it all; blue skin, tattoos, and uniform. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized her nightmare has come true. She staggered back to the bed, tears falling from her eyes.

"What have I done?" Amélie cried from feeling an extreme amount of guilt from the horrible acts she committed, all while enjoying every moment of it. "Gérard..."

"It's okay, Amélie. It's okay," Winston hugs her while allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Raynor and Kerrigan left the base, taking the reward with them which is a large amount of money. They only accepted the amount they required as they're planning to give the rest away for donation, most likely to those that were murdered by Talon, or worse, brainwashed like with what happened to Amélie.

"You were thinking about her, haven't you, darling?" he saw her looking sympathetic on their victim.

"Yeah..." she admitted.

"Kinda reminded me of how you were when you were infested against your will," Raynor said.

"That's how I saw it," Kerrigan agreed to this comparison.

"She'll be fine. I know she's gonna have a lot to make up for like you did."

"I know."

They are glad to be together. Doing a job together is what makes them strong.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think for my first StarCraft and Overwatch crossover fanfiction story?**


End file.
